


Flight 299.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Passenger!Hongbin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pureshit, Smut, bottomleo, flightattendant!Leo, leobin - Freeform, planesmut, taekbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: A pwp of Flight attendant Taekwoon and Passenger Hongbin.





	Flight 299.

After long boring 3 hours of transition, Hongbins's plane was finally called out. He took his luggage and went to the terminal.

Hongbin's seat was in the left row and at the window seat was his manager. Before the flight took off, two flight attendants at the part instructed the passengers of the safety precautions.

Hongbin's manager fell asleep as soon as the plane took off to xxx. (Imagine your country cuz I will cry.) The attendants came to give refreshments and damn, was the male attendant attractive. He was tall, wavy raven hair, broad shoulders, pink pouty lips, feline eyes, sharp jaw, dangling piercings on only one ear and was overall beautiful. He had an adorable smile on his face which made his eyes into crescents when he was handing out the things to a mother who was holding her baby.

The attendee, Taekwoon according to the nametag, walked closer till he was in front of him. Hongbin's adored his features until a hand patted his shoulders.

"Sir, are you alright?" The attendee's soft, feathery sweet voice asked him. Hongbin's loved his voice. He blinked twice before realizing that he was spacing out. He gave his dimpled smile as an apology and Hongbin could swear he heard a soft gasp from the male.

"I'm sorry. I was just spacing out." Hongbin spoke and he noticed the attendant visibly gulp.

"I-I see. Please call me- urr- the attendants if you have any problems." Taekwoon said as he handed the refreshments to Hongbin and offered the same eye smile that Hongbin has a liking of.

Taekwoon walked back to the front and Hongbin already misses him. He can't believe that he got attracted to his flight attendant. He quickly took his phone out to snap a picture of the attendant before the other goes back to the front.

"Are you alright?" Loona asks Taekwoon who has a slight pink face.

"Y-yeah." Taekwoon replied but the other wasn't taking a stuttered 'yeah' as an answer.

"Taekwoon, I'm not stupid. Tell me, did you find someone to your liking?" Loona asked with a bright smile on her face.

It wasn't uncommon to see someone you may like during flights. Hell, some even make a family just by meeting on a flight. It's an experience. Really.

Taekwoon was blushing when thinking about the handsome guy and Loona squealed at his reaction. It was definitely a crush.

"Show me, show me!" Loona asked him and Taekwoon sighed but walked to the entrance, pointing towards the man for a bit. He was busy with his phone and the one beside him was asleep.

"Wow. He is handsome." Loona said and Taekwoon nodded in agreement. Mischievous, Loona pushed Taekwoon inside, making him stumble but not fall. He glared at the lady who was snickering and making a forward movement with her hand. Taekwoon grumbled and looked around to be caught by the man's eyes that were now trained on him. He felt his whole body heat up and his face becoming red.

"Hi." The chocolate haired man says while waving at him. Taekwoon nodded in reply and walked closer to him.

"Wo-would you like something?" Taekwoon asks while biting his lips out of nervousness.

"You." Hongbin thinks out loud.

"Eh-what?" Taekwoon thought he heard it wrong. Hongbin unbuckled his belt and grabbed Taekwoon by the wrist.

"Wa-wait!" Taekwoon said but the other gave a reassuring smile before pulling him to the bathroom and pinning him against the wall.

Taekwoon was red till his ears and his brain is not functioning at the moment. His lips were parted and it looked very inviting to Hongbin.

"I want to say that you are beautiful and I have fallen in love with you." Hongbin says with his dimple smile despite flushing his body against Taekwoon's.

"I-I- m-me too." Taekwoon stammered and was stunned by lips on his. It was only a peck but they both felt something more. Taekwoon was looking at Hongbin with wide eyes and licked his lips while the chocolate haired looked into the raven's with dark eyes.

"You don't mind, do you?" Hongbin asks. Taekwoon was confused by what the other meant until he felt an arm slithering down his waist and it pulled his body impossibly closer. Hongbin kissed Taekwoon again, this time with as much passion as before but more teeth and tongue. Taekwoon's moan released into his mouth made him excited and the hand on the raven's waist attempted to unbuckle Taekwoon's belt. Taekwoon gasped when he felt a hand go inside his pants and was being pressed against the bulge. They pulled out for breath and Hongbin's hand was still inside Taekwoon's pants, unmoving.

Taekwoon doesn't know where his boldness came from but his hands went down to unbuckle Hongbins's belt and the other gasped in surprise when he felt a cold hand wrapping around his cock. Taekwoon strokes as much as he could in the confined space before a hand was on his wrist which stopped his ministration. He looked up at Hongbin and he shivered at the predatory eyes of the other male.

"Kneel." Hongbin commanded and Taekwoon fell on his knees in an instance. Hongbin liked how obedient Taekwoon was. It was almost advantageous but he doesn't want to scare the raven-haired.

"Do you want suck?" Hongbin asks and Taekwoon nods eagerly. "Beg for it." Hongbin said and Taekwoon had an expression of surprise which made Hongbin almost regret until Taekwoon opened his mouth to beg with his pretty voice.

"I-I want.."

"Want what?" Hongbin says with a smirk of pride.

"I-I want your Co-cock... in m-my mouth." Taekwoon manages to stutter out but Hongbin wasn't satisfied.

"Strip."

"Huh?"

"Take your pants and underwear off but keep your shirt on." Hongbin orders.

"But it wi-"

"Do you want my cock or not?"

Without another word, Taekwoon hastily took off his pants and slowly took off his underwear, a pace that Hongbin could see as teasing. The raven-haired stood there awkwardly with his hands pulling his shirt down to cover his semi-hard member. His face was flushed and he avoided eye contact with the chocolate haired.

"Move your hands." Hongbin ordered and the raven-haired did so with hesitation. Hongbin eyed his small cute cock with a drop of precome at the tip and Taekwoon could feel himself being aroused just by being watched.

"Look into my eyes." Hongbin orders again and Taekwoon locked his teary but excited feline eyes with Hongbin's lust filled ones. Their breaths hitch as they look into each other's eyes with an intimate feeling.

"Turn around."

"Eh?"

"Face the wall."

Taekwoon did as told to. He was excited and nervous for what was to come. His cock twitched at the sound of squirts but it wasn't the sound of a lube bottle for sure. Taekwoon knows how to differentiate.

"I'm using lotion since I don't have anything else on me, is it okay?" Hongbin asked and Taekwoon felt like kissing the man for asking consent. He doesn't reply but instead nods.

His jolted when he felt a finger almost entering his hole but it remained there until Hongbin spoke again, "Are you sure about this?"

Taekwoon groaned. Instead of replying, he pushed his hips back so that the finger was finally inside him, nails scraping the flesh with a bit of pain but it was good.

"My, my. Impatient are we?" Hongbin says and slaps Taekwoon's ass, making the other let out a small moan. Hongbin didn't waste any more time, he started moving his finger around the tight and slickly hole, only to add two more fingers to feel the blissful tightness. Taekwoon moaned out louder when he was taken aback by the two fingers entering him without any warning.

After having scissored the raven male enough, Hongbin stops the moment of his fingers which made the other whine and move his own hips for pleasure. Hongbin smirked at the Raven's neediness and plans to tease the male a bit more. That was only until the male let out an erotic moan when he had found the prostrate and it had almost made the both of them cum.

He took out his fingers and flipped Taekwoon, pushing him up against the wall and holding him there. Taekwoon stared at him with list blown eyes and engaged him in a passionate kiss, only to break the kiss with a gasp when he felt the brunette's cock poke at his entrance. He tried to slide down but the grip on him was stronger than he imagined it to be.

Hongbin kissed the raven once again and finally pushed his length inside while he swallowed all the moans the other one was released into the kiss. They should make sure they aren't too loud or else Taekwoon's job might be gone. He gave time for the raven to adjust and almost immediately the other hand clenched around him but he still didn't move.

"M-Moove~" Taekwoon whines and Hongbin kisses him again before moving out only to thrust back in slowly.

The slow pace didn't remain for long. Maddened by the tight heat, Hongbin started moving faster and Taekwoon's moans had progressively become louder and shorter. He had to bite his hand when Hongbin had hit his prostate.

Hongbin disliked that fact that Taekwoon's beautiful moans had to be shushed but it's better to be safe than sorry. He made sure to kiss the male to prevent the raven from drawing out blood. Taekwoon's hands had gone down and he stroked his painful looking cock with fast movement. The climax was understood when the two of them had increased pace on their ministrations and their noises increased. They swallowed in all the noises by open-mouthed kisses, which were at the least muffling some of the moans and groans. 

"Should I cum inside?" Hongbin asks and Taekwoon thought that the male was really kind.

"Ye-yes!" Taekwoon moans out, reaching his climax.

Hongbin released his load inside Taekwoon after one last hard thrust whilst saying Taekwoon's name, and Taekwoon released his own on their stomachs, a bit landing on his chest. They were kissing when the climaxed otherwise the whole plane would be able to hear their loud moans. 

Taekwoon's body slumped on Hongbin's and it amazes Hongbin how had been able to lift a whole person with less difficulty. Maybe his work-out had been paying off otherwise Taekwoon is just lighter than he thought. 

After a moment of rest, Hongbin finally pulled out, making the raven whine at the sensitivity. Hongbin was amazed to see how much he had released, so much that his cum was dribbling out of Taekwoon's now puckered pink hole. He gently put the raven down before tearing off almost half of the toilet paper. They made a huge mess indeed. 

Both of their hair was a mess when they came out of the toilet. Taekwoon went to the back this time and Hongbin went back to his seat. He got a look from his manager but he brushed it off by just realizing that he hadn't heard his name come out of Taekwoon's mouth even once till now. 

\-------------------------------------

Hongbin asked his manager to be the last ones to leave. One, because they could avoid a crowd. Two, because Hongbin had to speak or at the least see Taekwoon. After taking his luggage and purposely leaving something behind, they moved out of the plane. 

Hongbin tried to contain his smirk when he heard a familiar voice call out. 

"Sir!" Taekwoon shouts.

Hongbin looks back innocently to see the raven-haired running towards him and stopping once in front of him to catch his breath. 

"Sir, you forgot this." Taekwooon says while holding out Hongbin's lotion, only to finally realize what he was holding and become red at the thoughts. Hongbin took the lotion slowly and made eye-contact with Taekwoon when he raised his head.

"I haven't heard my name even once from you." Hongbin states.

"How will you if I never knew your name?" Taekwoon retorts.

"I never told my name?" Hongbin asks, baffled with himself.

"Duh." Taekwoon responds and Hongbin's wants to facepalm. 

Instead, Hongbin takes out a memo and pen from his pocket and scribbles down a few things before handing it to Taekwoon with a smile showcasing his dimples. Taekwoon took the paper to see a bunch of numbers and a mail address. He raises one brow and smirks. Hongbin manager calls out for him and just before the other started to move, Taekwoon leaned in towards Hongbin's ear.

"I'll scream your name like no one else next time." Taekwoon whispers into his ears in a sultry manner and this time Hongbin becomes red. He started walking away but took a last glance at Taekwoon, only to become redder and leave flustered when Taekwoon winked at him seductively. 

This was just the beginning.

THE END

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y'all better comment about this piece of shit. Thank you for reading!!

-Shinruyi2004


End file.
